What I Always Wanted to Be
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: One-shot for the last day of Week of Randomness! Kuki must write a paper for school. Will her friends be able to help her? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I own...nothing! **

**Author's Note: Yes, I have made two one-shots for today...I'm surprised I made so many one-shots PLUS two updates but I did! WOO HOO! GO ME! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this! This isn't my best one-shot but I tried. **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>Kuki sat on the couch in the tree house, thinking to herself as Abby stalked into the room.<p>

"Numbuh 3, what are you doing?"

"We're supposed to write a paper for school," Kuki answered, "It has to do with my point of view something or someone that you really want to be so I was trying to picture it."

"What did yah choose?"

"What would it be like if I was a fly?" Kuki said aloud, day dreaming.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is so much fun!" Kuki, the fly, buzzed with happiness, "I wonder what my friends are doing…I know! I'll go see Wally!"<em>

_She flew as fast as her tiny wings could go into Wally's room._

"_Hello, Wally!" Kuki buzzed around his face, "Want to play?"_

"_I'll get you, yah cruddy fly!" Wally growled as he picked up a fly swatter and-_

* * *

><p>"Umm…maybe not a fly," Kuki grimaced.<p>

Abby pondered for a moment, "What about president?"

"Hmm…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ms. Sanban, we have now issued the free rainbow monkeys at the stores and have decreed that every one must play tea party every day. What is next on your agenda?"<em>

"_Hmm…Ooh! I know! How about some nice, yummy popcorn? !" Kuki squealed with joy as she sat at the desk. _

"_Yes, now could you sign this paper work? Oh, and the press wants to ask you a few questions about certain matters and some adults are very unhappy about the free rainbow monkeys that they're all deciding to not make them anymore."_

"_What? They can't do that!" _

"_Apparently-"_

* * *

><p>"No, not president…" Kuki sighed lowly.<p>

"What's going on?" Hoagie wondered as he came into the room.

"It's the paper…I can't decide what to do…What are you doing, Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie smiled, "Oh, that's easy. I chose the greatest inventor that ever lived. I can just imagine it…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it true that you invented a way to make all vegetables to taste like candy?" <em>

"_Yes, I did. Now no kids will ever have to fear broccoli again," Hoagie grinned proudly._

"_What about spinach?"_

"_I actually kept that vegetable because I like the taste…but I also invented a machine that will change the world as we know it forever. It's my proudest invention!"_

_The reporter looked at him skeptically but with much excitement, "May we see it?"_

_Hoagie nodded, "Of course, but just remember to not touch any of my stuff or you'll make me a MAD scientist," Hoagie chuckled, "Get it?"_

_The reporter rolled her eyes, "It is a good thing you're smart and incredibly handsome…"She said as she pretended to laugh._

"_Now here it is," Hoagie pressed his finger against a button and immediately, it began to shake, "The most brilliant thing in history…" _

_"Bing!" The machine went as a chilidog popped out of it. _

"_A chilidog maker!"_

* * *

><p>Abby rolled her orbs, "Why does Numbuh 5 want to hit you with her hat right now?"<p>

"Hmm…I don't really want to be an inventor…Ooh! I could be a nurse!" Kuki suggested.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's okay, I'm here to save you!" Kuki cried as she got out her supplies, "Now what's wrong?"<em>

"_My leg! It got cut off!"_

_Kuki stared at the leg with wide eyes._

* * *

><p>"No, that isn't what I had in mind…"<p>

"If I were you, I'd choose something cooler," Wally responded as he walked into the room but was listening to the conversation, "Like a wrestler!"

* * *

><p>"<em>In this corner, is The Crusher!" The man announced, "And in this corner, is…Numbuh 4!" <em>

_Wally narrowed his eyes at the Crusher as he clenched his fists._

"_Ready…set…fight!" _

"_You're going down short stuff!" The Crusher growled as he ran over to Wally._

"_No body calls me short!" Wally screamed as he beat Crusher to the ground and pinned him with a smirk._

"_The winner is…Numbuh 4!"He announced as the crowd cheered._

* * *

><p>"What would you do, Numbuh 5?" Kuki gazed at Abby.<p>

Abby contemplated then answered, "Maybe someone who has a bunch of candy and music," She chuckled, "I don't know, girl. Don't listen to our answers and just figure it out by what you want."

"Awe but I want to be a wrestler," Wally whined.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's leave her alone," She said as she dragged both Hoagie and Wally out of the room.

Kuki continued to think as she sighed, "Inventor, nurse, president, fly, wrestler…"

Kuki gave an instant smirk.

* * *

><p>"<em>You two be good at school okay?"<em>

_The small, nine year old, blond boy and the raven haired, six year old, girl nodded. _

"_We will," They replied in unison._

"_Okay. Good bye kids, I love you both very much."_

"_We love you too, mommy."_

_The six year old jumped into Kuki's arms and hugged her tightly. _

_Kuki gave a grin as she hugged her daughter in a tight embrace then waited until they skipped off into the school bus._

"_I don't know how yah do it."_

_Kuki gazed back at her husband with a smirk, "Oh yah know…I have my ways," Kuki chuckled, "Do you have to go to work now?"_

_The man nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'll see yah later okay?"_

"_Okay. I love you, Wally," Kuki kissed his cheek softly but with love._

"_I love yah too, Kooks," He gave her a peck on the lips._

* * *

><p>Kuki smirked more in the daze then shook her head.<p>

That was what she really wanted but she would never make that her paper.

"I think I'll just do a fly and scare Nigel instead…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I promised <em>KNDNumbuh007<em> some 3/4 fluff and I think I kept to that promise! YES! Thank God for all the inspiration He has given me! Okay, now...PLEASE REVIEW! :D Please? **


End file.
